Matchmaker
by Spark Buster
Summary: Dark  my OC  has graduated from the autobot academy and fallen for Optimus, can she also help pair Bumblebee and Prowl together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1) A Present from Ultra Magnus

"Prime, there's a transmission coming from Cybetron," Ratchet called.

"I'm coming," Optimus replied. He arrived at the monitors and activated the transmission receiver.

"Ah! Optimus, long time no see!" Sentinel Prime laughed.

"Hello, Sentinel," the red and blue bot replied.

"Anyway, Ultra Magnus has a present for yah!" Sentinel smirked.

"And it is?" Optimus asked.

"A new addition to your team! She just graduated from the academy uh…. How do those organics say it? Yeah, a she graduated a few weeks ago, she's Ultra Magnus's pupil. Come here, Dark!" Sentinel called.

A femme bot appeared next to Sentinel, and Optimus's Spark began beating fast.

She was amazing. Her hips were well curved, her medium sized wings a dark gray, and the Autobot insignia on her left shoulder pad. He could make out some hidden missiles and guns in some of her armor. But then Optimus's Spark ached as he saw Sentinel's eyes.

They were full of lust, the same eyes he used to give Elita. _Were they together?_ Optimus was confused. All he knew was one thing: Sentinel had an interest in her.

"Greetings, I am Dark Sea, it's a pleasure _and_ honor to meet you, Optimus Prime," the femme bowed.

"The pleasure and honor are mine, and please, just call me Optimus," Optimus smiled.

"Then just call me Dark," the pupil of Ultra Magnus smiled.

The two smiled at each other, until Sentinel broke the silence.

"Anyway, we'll be there anytime soon."

Optimus was disappointed and so was Dark.

"See ya later… Optimus," Dark smirked.

"Back at ya… Dark," Optimus chuckled.

The transmission ended.

An hour later, Dark and Sentinel arrived, but there were more Autobots. Blurr, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Jazz.

"What are all of you guys doin' here?" Bumblebee asked.

"That', yournewteammate," Blurr spoke in his normal fast way.

"Hey, just call me Dark," the femme introduced herself smiling.

They all introduced themselves.

"I'm Sari!" Sari introduced herself happy that she wouldn't be the only girl on the team.

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Dark was puzzled.

"No, that's my name. S-A-R-I, Sari," the red head bubbled.

"OH! It's nice to meet you," Dark smiled.

"Hey everyone! Sentinel wants everyone in the living room!" Blurr spoke.

They all entered, but as Dark was about to enter, Optimus stepped in front of her.

"Sorry, but this is a plan, special tradition to do something to the new bot," he smiled. "Hmm, I respect that, permission to say and do something?" Dark asked.

"Permission granted," Optimus smiled wilder.

"Well, for starters, I'll-"

Dark interrupted herself and got her servos to bring Optimus's head closer to hers, and kissed him.

Optimus's mind went blank, the only thing his Spark was registering was their lips touching, and the pleasure it was giving him.

"- do something," Dark finished as they broke apart for air, "and now, I'll ask; where should I wait?"

"Uh… Er- anywhere but here," Optimus stuttered.

"Okay," Dark skipped away.

He was breathing hard now, trying to recap what happened.

"Oooh, Optimus likes Dark," Sari teased right beside him.

"N-no I don't," Optimus stuttered again.

"I was right behind you, and saw you kiss, and besides, you're still blushing," Sari said.

"Okay, I do," the prime sighed giving up.

"So, are you just going to let her be sine you going to be her boyfriend?" Sari pouted.

"Well….. Does she like me?" Optimus asked.

"No slag, Optimus. Would she have kissed you if she didn't like you?" Sati pouted.

"Uh… I'll ask her later," the Prime shrugged.

The two walked into the living room.

"Ah! Optimus you're here! You're in charge of getting energon," Sentinel said.

"For what?" Optimus asked.

"We're throwing like, a party for Dark for graduating," Jetfire explained.

They conversed and prepared for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaker Chap. 2

Chapter 2) Party

"Everyone! Get ready! Dark just pulled up from patrol!" Bumblebee cried.

Dark entered the base confused. No one was in the kitchen, or their rooms.

She entered the living room, "Hello? Is anyo-"

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

"What in Primus is this?" Dark asked surprised.

"A party for graduating!" Sentinel grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Aww! Thanks everyone, and Sen, you better put me down," Dark smiled.

Bumblebee threw a microphone at her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Since you're the new bot, you have the honor of singing karaoke first," the yellow scout grinned.

"Okay, let me pick a song," Dark scrolled, then said, "but I want Sari to help we with the song when I give her a signal, okay?"

"Sure," she replied.

The beat started, and Dark began,

"_This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up,"_

They were shocked at how talented Dark was, and as she started the chorus, she sat on Optimus's lap and kissed his cheek, then jumped back on the stage and sang with Sari, dancing to the beat.

As the beat died, the song ended. And all the guys were staring at Optimus, his face pure red.

"Hey, Sari, can you and Dark get the energon?" Prowl asked finding an excuse for the girls to leave so the mechs could take to Optimus.

"Sure!" the femme's skipped out of the living room.

After they were out of earshot, Blurr spoke slowly so everyone could understand, "what just happened?"

"Dark has the hots for the boss-bot!" Bumblebee chuckled.

"For Primus sakes she doesn't like me!" Optimus furrowed his optics.

"Awww, who said I don't like you?" a pair of servos wrapped around Optimus's neck.

"D-dark?" they all stuttered.

"Hmmm, I came back to ask how you wanted your energon, but I came and heard your conversation," Dark giggled.

"Heh, boss-bot wants his energon with a touch of Dark," Jetstorm chuckled.

Optimus threw him a glance. He was heating up, his mind full of lust, and Dark wasn't helping, her servos were all over his chasis.

"Hmm, I'll take it that you want your energon sweet," Dark got up to walk back into the kitchen.

They watched her walk, her hips swaying as she hummed the words to Super Bass, her aft attracting Optimus even more. They made sure she was out of earshot before they continued their conversation.

"Next time we want to talk about them, we should talk using out coms," Jetfire said.

"Agreed," they replied in unison.

"So, you like her?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah," Optimus replied.

"A lot?" Sentinel asked, a little jealous, but let go.

"Yeah," Optimus replied.

"WE'RE BACK!" Sari sang.

"Coms on!" Bulkhead whispered.

"So what do you think of Dark?" Sentinel asked.

"She's nice, pretty, ah what in Primus am I saying? She's beautiful," Optimus replied.

"Thanks, I think you're very hot, smart and a great leader," Dark's voice entered.

"Dark? How'd you get in?" Prowl asked.

"Simple, while Sentinel and I were driving here, he told me to link with his com and keep it on just in case something happened," she replied.

Optimus shot him a glare.

"Oops, forgot," Sentinel smiled meekly.

They drank and drank energon, and some highgrade, making them drunk. Jetfire and Jetstorm were practically raping Blurr, and Prowl was making out with Bumblebee on the couch.

Bulkhead, Sari, and Sentinel fell asleep, and Ratchet left to the med-bay for peace, leaving Dark and Optimus.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked.

"Of course, what about you?" Optimus replied.

"I don't lie," was what Dark sipped her highgrade.

Optimus was aroused just by watching Dark drink. She held her bottle lightly and let little slips of highgrade into her mouth, and when she was done, she'd lick her lips. Every nanosecond, Optimus wanted more of her.

Dark was turned on by Optimus. The way he sat on a couch as he'd lay back, and how well toned his chasis was.

Optimus couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped and arm around Dark's waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. He carried her to his room, and put the sound proof mode on.

"What's up, Optimus?" Dark asked teasingly.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you now," he growled kissing her neck.

"Mmm, Optimus, that feels good," she moaned.

They began kissing, battling for dominance, and rolling on the berth.

Optimus let his glossa glide on Dark's bottom lip begging for entrance.

She denied.

He groaned, and was flipped onto his back, making him at the bottom.

"Let me make you feel real pleasure," Dark purred.

She opened his port and stroked the wet wires inside.

Optimus yanked his head back and moaned.

Deciding to be a slaggin' tease, Dark paused; one minute she's stroking the wires, the next minute, she's smirking.

"Don-Don't stop… keep….mmm! Keep going!" Optimus moaned and whined.

She complied.

She took all the wires she could into her mouth and began getting them wet, in result: many moans from Optimus.

Before she knew it, she was on the bottom.

"Please, Spark Bond with me," Optimus pleaded.

"Of course," Dark smiled.

He opened her port and pushed his wires inside of her.

Dark moaned.

After what seemed like infinity, they both Overloaded, and dozed off.

"I love you, Dark."

"I love you too, Optimus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3) Matchmaker

They spent the day cleaning the base, Sentinel, Blurr, and the twin jets both left after clean up, but Prowl was a little bit off.

"You okay?" Dark asked.

"Uh, yeah! I'm-"

"Don't lie to me," Dark smirked.

Prowl sighed in defeat.

"I… I did it with Bumblebee."

"AWW! Congrats!" Dark smiled.

"No, it's just….. I been…. In love with him for some time, and it's just sad that he doesn't feel the same way; the only reason he did it-we did it was because of the highgrade," Prowl looked down.

"Who says he doesn't like you?" Dark asked.

"I, well, I assume tha-"

"Don't assume things, try and figure out," Dark cut him off.

"What if I'm too afraid to tell-"

"I'll help you," Dark smiled, "I'll hang with him, you know, see how he thinks of you."

"Really?" Prowl asked.

"For sure! And I won't tell him how you feel…. Yet."

"N-no! Imma beat ya!" Bumblebee pushed down on the acceleration button.

"NOPE!" Dark passed first on the finish line.

"Wha-what!" Bumblebee stomped.

Bumblebee and Dark were left at HQ while the others patrolled.

"Hey, Bee, what do ya think of Prowl?" Dark asked.

"Uh…..he's a stick in the mud, but he can be fun, I can't really look at him the same way after… last night….. but… never mind," Bumblebee frowned.

"What is it, Bee? C'mon, you can tell me," Dark encouraged.

"Well…. Uh….. I… love him," Bumblebee mumbled.

"AWWWWW!" Dark exclaimed feeling a happy couple on its way.

"But, I wish we didn't do it last night," Bumblebee frowned.

"Why?" Dark asked.

"Because, I was into it, Prowl was too, but it was 'cause of the highgrade," Bee explained.

"Oh how wrong you are, Bee," was what Dark wanted to say, but instead, intended a surprise for the scout.

"But…. Don't tell anyone!" Bumblebee stuttered.

"Of course I won't!" Dark smiled, and as he went to greet the others from patrol, she smirked and whispered, "Not."

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Optimus purred into her neck, servos wrapping around her body.

"Hmmm, that's because I've been playing matchmaker," Dark smiled.

"Really? Who's the new couple?" he asked.

"Soon to be Bumblebee and Prowl," Dark replied.

Optimus chuckled, "you know what organics say, opposites attract."

Prowl paced back and forth by his tree, when Dark entered, he jumped to her.

"Dude, if you're wondering, he's in love with you, and you should probably go frag him, he's-"

Before she could finish, he was already down the hall to Bumblebee's room.

"You're welcome?" Dark shrugged.

"Oh, hey, Prowl," Bumblebee said as the ninja-bot walked into his room.

Prowl locked the door, and put the mode to sound proof.

"Prowl, what are you doing?" the yellow scout asked.

"Something I've wanted to do for a few cycles now," Prowl replied.

"Wha-what?"

Before he knew it, Bumblebee was on his berth with Prowl on top of him, licking his neck.

"Pr-Prowl!" Bumblebee moaned.

"Yes?" the ninja replied.

"Gotcha."

Prowl was one the bottom now, the yellow scout licking the inside of his port.

He began to moan.

Dark walked passed Bumblebee's room looked under the door.

He saw a dark body on the floor with yellow servos all over it.

"I'm good," she smiled.


End file.
